Oneshots
by Percabethfrazeldiangelolover1
Summary: Just oneshots, a remake of one shot thoughts of Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

Just some random thoughts... irregular updates

Oneshot- Percy watched Annabeth walk down that aisle. He was thinking, "How did this happen to me, the odd one out, the person who everybody looked up to" He sniffled a bit. "Why, why did it have to be her?" He thought. Chiron called up, "A remembrance for all the fallen heroes. Percy Jackson is here to talk about the first person, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" Percy cried as he spoke about her death.

Note! Most of these will be in Percy's POV

Oneshot- I look over at Annabeth. She is face down in the ground, her breathing ragged.

"Annabeth! I"m coming for you!" I scream, but, I was too late. Annabeth, my one true love, lay dead in the sand because I wasn't fast enough. I look over at Jason and Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo so and Nico, and I say to them  
"Goodbye, friends"  
Before anyone can react, I take out Riptide and fall onto the mighty bronze blade. Nico is the first to come over.  
"Percy! Someone get Will!"  
But his voice is far away, and it is getting softer by the second. I watch as Nico shadow travels away and gets Will.  
"What happened?"  
Nico takes a breath and I feel my eyes close as he mutters.  
"Annabeth died, and Percy fell onto his sword"  
My hearing goes and I am now gone, forever dead.  
Everybody else takes Percy and Annabeth, now reunited in the land of the dead forever, and brings them to bury.  
Everyone murmurs when they get back  
"What happened"  
The 8 demigods sat down and called everyone else over.  
"Percy and Annabeth passed away"  
Everybody cries at the sight of the two lovers. They wanted to say their goodbyes. They just wanted one last joke, one last smile. One last everything.  
Everyone gathered by the burial site. Annabeth shroud was a light blue, and had an owl on it, sitting on a trident. Percy's was the same. Everybody watched as the shrouds burned away. Nothing left, only memories. Memories none will ever forget. The couple will live on forever, everybody thought. But they didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to lifefroos for reviewing!

Hazel watched as Frank bent down onto one knee, holding out a black velvet box. He very nervously said,

"Hazel Marie (idk of that is her middle name, but i think it might be) Levesque, will you do me the honor of marrying me."

He opened up the velvet box and there was a silver ring, and engraved were the words, together forever. Hazel, of course said, yes.

This one was very short, sorry, i'll try to make the next one longer! Thank you!

If yo iij have any suggestions for something, please, tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth looked at the test she held in her hands. She knew it would probably be false, but hey, a girls got to check. She stared in disbelief and got Percy, her boyfriend.

"Percy! Come here!"

Percy rushed out,

"Wise Girl, whats up?"

She showed him the pregnancy test. It read true.

"No way... did you forget your pill?"

She rolled her eyes,

"Maybe... i mean, i only missed my period two days ago..." she said

Percy, being the most loving and caring guys he is, said,

"Well, i hope your feeling alright."

"Seaweed Brian, of course i feel alright! We better find a way to tell Chrion, though. He might not like to know, but, seriously, we have to tell him!"

Percy said,

"Of course we have to tell him! But, should we tell the others first? I bet Piper and Jason would love to know..."

"Yeah, but who should we tell first? And hey, maybe its a false positive? We would have to check first..." Annabeth wisely reminded him.

"Yeah..." Percy said, clueless.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

Annabeth took another test. Of course, it was positive. She called Percy on her cell phone that Leo made so they can contact each other.

"Percy," annabeth said,

"My gods, it's true?" Percy said

"Yeah" Annabeth said, trying to find her words.

"I'll tell Chiron" Percy said

"I'll tell the others" Annebth said, rushing off to find Piper.

"Annabeth, one last thing, i love you" Percy said, and hung up the call.

9 MONTHS LATER

Annabeth was holding her tiny pink child in her hands. It was a girl! She had never felt so much joy, and she couldn't wait to show everyone.

"Her name will be Kellsa Mira Jackson" she proudly proclaimed, with Percy nodding excitedly after she had finished.

So, do you like it? Sorry for spelling errors.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry i had not posted ina. While. I went long for this one! Hope you like it!

Percy, who was polishing Riptide, was looking on as Annabeth, and their 2 kids, Kelly and Jack, we playing outside on the playset, Annabeth was helping little Jack down, because he was inly 2, while Kelly was 5. "Soon," he thought, "It will be our tenth anniversary." He remebered what his proposal was like.

~Fancy Flashback Line~

Percy was so worried, after all, it was after she had just found out her cousin, Mangus Chase, told her to come over for Alex's and His wedding. (NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY) He told her he would go and get groceries, and while he did that, he went and got a tiny ring, with a bright silver band and 3 diamonds. He had been saving up for a couple years, after all. He started saving when he got his Marine Biologist job. He put the ring and the reciept in his pocket and heading home with the groceries and the ring.

-SEVERAL DAY TIME SKIP-

He waited as Annabeth got dressed for their date in the newly opened Mount Olympus Cafè that one demigod had opened. He had orginally planned to get her there at eight, but the restaurant closed at eight. He replanned for seven then. He finally convinced Annabeth to go after getting somone to watch their dog, Fluffy. He parked the car, and walled out, after a half hour drive there. After a quick diner, Perch got down on one knee and Annabeth immediately said "Yes" , and Percy got a little bit upset that he didn't get to say his speech, but it went fine.

~Fancy Flashback end~

Annabeth walked inside, with Jack crying behind her. He had fallen and scraped his nee. Annabeth put a Bandaid on it.

"Alright now, Jack, you can go and play outside now if you want to play some more."

"Yay!" Jack said, and ran outside to play Superhero.

"Annabeth, in just" Percy said and Annabeth cut him off.

"What ever you are going to say, I know our tenth wedding anniversary is in 1 month, you don't have to remind me" Annabeth said.

~FANCY TIME SKIP-ONE MONTH~

Annabeth was looking forward to this day for months. Everyday, her seaweed brain would check off one day on the calendar and tell her how many days. She couldn't wait for their date at seven.

As the time got nearer to seven, they called Rachel to watch Kelly and Jack. Annabeth got all dressed up, and Percy put on a tux. (Sorry if tux is spelt wrong). They went and had the best date they has had in a while.

Later that night, when they got home, Percy and Annabeth thought avout all the years the had spent together. And together, they tirned towards each other, and starting kissing. "Not a bad way to end a date" Percy thought, as they went to bed, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for being patient with me, not having posted in a while

(I think it was bad luck to show your husband the dress before you got married, i don't really know, though)

"Alex, do you have your dress/tux?" Mangus asked, 3 days before their wedding.

"Yeah," She said, walking out to show Mangus her dress option, if she was a girl that fateful July day.

It was a sparkly, green and pink dress, where it was a light shade of blush pink and when she spun around a lot, it was a soft spring green. (Like Katniss's dress that changes into the Mockingjay dress)

"You look beautiful" Mangus says.

Mangus showed Alex his tux, that was black with a red tie. "Do you like mine?" He asked.

Alex grabbed a green marker, and went over by Mangus, and scribbled on his tie. "It looks better already!" She said, giggling.

"Alex!-" Alex cut him off. "Its fine, i got an extra."

She gave him the extra tie, and he put it on.

DAY OF THE WEDDING

Mangus watched as Annabeth brought Alex up. Alex, who was a girl today, wore her dress, and people oohed and ahhed as her dress as she walked down the aisle. Everyone watched as Annabeth sat down in the first row, next to Percy.

The officiant started on the traditional vows.

After the vows were said and they kissed, they had a wonderful reception and a lot of food.

They got married and lived happily ever after.

A:N . I am sorry I haven't posted in a while, I hope you like it! Please suggest a new thing or prompt to write! Thank you soich!


End file.
